


Permission

by mggislife2789



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-Up to At His Mercy.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

As you walked into Aaron’s room, or rather, were carried there over his strong shoulders, you reiterated to him that smacking his ass wasn’t a mistake. You wanted it rough. Needed it. And you knew that he wanted to give it. 

With a screech, you were thrown gently onto the bed and told to get on all fours facing the head of the bed. His heavy breaths betrayed his calm demeanor as he searched around the room for something to fix your wrists to the bed; at least that’s what you assumed. You were proven correct as he improvised, taking his actual, FBI, regulation handcuffs and using them to make sure your left hand didn’t stray from its position. 

“Now for the right one,” he said, walking around the room and searching for anything that might work. 

Urgent didn’t even begin to describe your need. “What about one of your ties?” you asked. It might be a bit loose, definitely not his handcuffs, but you wanted him now - restraints be damned. He seemed to agree, because he spun around, pulling one of his many, many ties out of his top drawer and making quick work out of stilling the movements of your other wrist. 

“You remember the safe word, right?” he asked, coming up behind you and teasing your slick folds with his girth. You only nodded, feeling like you were unable to actually speak words; breathy whimpers were about all you could muster. However, that wouldn’t suffice for him. A crack resounded against your skin as his hand hit your cheek. “Say the word.”

Swallowing hard, you managed to croak out the one word. “Red.”

Aaron bent down, kissing the small of your back and telling you what a good girl you were before sliding himself inside you. As he slid back and forth, slowly at first, he gave you another instruction. “You still have to ask for permission.” You knew he wasn’t going to make this easy. On the other hand, you were right; he needed the control right now - and you were more than happy to hand it over. 

With your hands unable to move, you braced yourself against the head of the bed as he thrusted inside you over and over again, the sound of slapping skin music to your ears. “Oh, god yes,” you moaned as he slipped out of you, your slickness nearly too much to contain him. “More. Harder.” A litany of words, some curses, some pleas, some incoherent ramblings, fell out of your mouth as he fucked you. 

As you felt your orgasm crest, you remembered his earlier command to ask for permission, and you did. But he said no. You choked back a cry as he took you relentlessly. Orgasm denial was one of the most delicious kinds of pain in your mind. “Thank you,” you groaned. “Fuck…thank you.”

A chuckle of gratitude escaped him. He loved when you thanked him for taking you in this way. Because for him, the thanks was all his. “Just because you thank me, doesn’t mean you’re allowed to come,” he replied with a laugh. “I’m not about to let you off that easily.” The last word was punctuated by a very deliberate thrust, which caused your head to flop forward; you started to feel as if you were floating - subspace. It was a unique feeling you didn’t get often, but when you did it was the most glorious feeling. Nothing else in the world existed but you, him and sensation.

When your orgasm began to rise once again, you didn’t waste any time. You begged him right off the bat to let you come. Let you come for him. “Just a little bit longer,” he insisted, your cries falling on deaf ears. It was okay though. He knew how much your body could take. As your body began to shake, the feeling of his length inside you, his skin slapping against yours, and the constraints at your wrists, you begged one final time, at which point he allowed you release. “Fuck,” you screamed, burying your head into the tower of pillows beneath you. “Fuck. Oh my god.”

Aaron pulled out of you. Immediately, untying your right hand and unlocking the cuffs from your left. “You okay?” he asked, knowing that you’d been in that unique headspace; he was familiar with the signs. Whenever that happened, he always made sure you were okay. But you were fine; you just needed to stay there, preferably wrapped in his arms.

“I’m good,” you said dreamily. “Great.” Your eyes fluttered closed as he placed himself behind you and enveloped you in his embrace, the sound of his heartbeat the only thing you needed to help you fall asleep.


End file.
